The present invention relates to a method and device for curling hair using conventional disposable sheets of paper such as toilet or tissue paper. A roll of toilet paper is commonly provided to guests of hotels. The present invention provides a method and device for using the paper to form curlers which may be used by the guest. The availability of the sheets makes the invention a desirable product for those travelers who would rather not bring plastic or conventional curlers on a trip.
Conventional curlers used to curl hair are commonly sold in a container and are often accompanied by a curling iron and other hair supply products. The container is usually the size of a small suitcase which must be packed inside a larger suitcase or carried separately by hand. The additional suitcase or storage space taken up by the curlers is an extra burden for the traveler.
There are many patents on curlers. Most curlers include surfaces for catching the hair or clips for supporting a locket of hair on a curler roller. These curlers are reusable and may be cleaned in a dishwasher or by hand. For example, the patent to Grooms U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,955 discloses a device for curling hair having a soft deformable core with two ends and a rolling surface. Bonneau U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,428 discloses a hair curler made of an envelope of tin foil, wire tie and paper sheets. Brams U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,419 discloses a hair curler made of sheet semi-rigid material. All of these curlers are factory made curlers designed for sale and reuse.
Although there have been many attempts to invent the perfect curler, all the curlers mentioned above fail to provide the user with a simple inexpensive answer. There is a need for a disposable curler in the industry. Moreover, there is a need in the industry for a hair curling solution which is readily available at most hotel rooms or in most households.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of curling hair on a live human or animal using a roll of perforated sheet material which has been perforated into removable sections of sheet material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of curling hair using sheet materials in the form of polygon shaped blanks.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a curler formed from two sheets of paper material.
A sheet of paper approximately four inches by four inches is removed from a perforated roll of paper, such as toilet paper. The sheet of material is folded to form two ends including a first pocket and a second pocket. A second sheet of material is removed from the roll and twisted to form an elongated twisted sheet of material having two ends.
The second sheet of material is folded and each end is inserted into a corresponding pocket of the first sheet of material to form an opening for receiving a section of hair. The paper sheets may dipped in permanent solution or water prior to use. After inserting a section of hair, the paper and the hair are rolled into a curl adjacent the user""s scalp. Finally, the curler and hair may be heated to curl the hair.